Dagon
Dagon is a powerful demon, known as Lords of Hell who committed horrible acts and fear into many demons. Powers and Abilities *'Demonic Possession' - Dagon can only become corporeal on Earth by infesting and controlling a human's body; he don't need the human's permission to do this. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Dagon is able to move objects with his mind and can easily pin others against a wall. *'Invulnerability' - Dagon cannot be killed by conventional methods, including being shot in the head or dismembered, nor does he appear to find injuries from conventional weapons very painful—when shot in the head. However, he finds certain supernatural weapons and substances painful. *'Immunity' - Dagon is immune to several demonic weaknesses, he is immune to salt, holy water, demon-killing knife and is able to walk on holy ground. *'Super Strength' - Dagon has displayed high levels of physical strength even for a demon. He is capable of overpowering humans, monsters, most demons and even angels with greater ease. *'Super Stamina' - As a demon, he doesn't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain himself. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Dagon can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire. *'Biokinesis' - Dagon can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. *'Pyrokinesis' - Dagon can manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - Dagon can vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. *'Mental Manipulation' - Dagon can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. *'Reality Warping' - Dagon can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals with come true, he can't however do this without a deal for a soul. *'Immortality' - Dagon is able to potentially live forever, as he is thousands of years old. *'Weather Manipulation' - Dagon is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - Dagon is the power to create seismic activity. *'Flight' - In his disembodied smoke state, he can fly. Weaknesses As a very high ranking demon, Dagon possessed very few weaknesses and was immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as salt lines and holy water. *'Demon-Killing Knife' - Similar to the Knights of Hell, he is extremely resistant to the Knife, as one survived multiple stabbings to the chest and stomach. Furthermore, the knife did not cause them as much pain as lower demons. *'Holy Water' - Dagon finds contact with holy water painful and it can be used to stun they. However he still takes it better than a regular demon, recovering from its effects quicker. *'Archangels' - Dagon can be effortlessly slaughtered by Archangels. *'Angel Blade' - It is likely that an angel blade can hurt him just as the demon knife can, given that Barbas took care to disarm Sam of his when he confronted him with it. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain is able to kill him. *'The Colt' - Like all demons, he can be killed by a fatal shot from the Colt. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill anything in existence, including every kind of demon. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:High-tier Demons Category:Human Category:Light and Dark series Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Pre-Season 1 Villains Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 2 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Minor Villains